


Morally Grey

by SurpassTheStars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Blood, But not superheros, Chan is a blood manipulator, Changbin is a shapeshifter, I just dont have self control, I wasnt even supposed to make this a fic, It’s almost sad, Jisung is a fire manipulator, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Attempts at Humor, No Angst, No Gore, Not Beta Read, Not much i hope??, Other members not added, Technically not supervillains, Their morals are fucked up, Violence, because im a pussy, if we die we die, superpower, surprisingly, well I mean if you don't consider the first part angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars
Summary: "The villain trio, famously known as 3racha, have been spotted in the city of Seoul. It is advised people to stay inside until the police have better knowledge as to their whereabouts, stay saf-"Chan turned off the tv, turning to the other two, "well, let's get done with this guy quickly so we can leave Seoul," before giving a small smile and continuing with a mocking tone, "wouldn't want the police to find out whereabouts."





	Morally Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I said no more new fics until I finished my skz fic fest one but who said I had self control? anyways enjoy kinda-supervillains-but-not-really 3racha!
> 
> This is just,, 5.9k words of me writing through my tears because holy fucking shit 5.9k is a lot!! This was 100% a “fuck I guess I’ll have to do it myself” moment if you were wondering
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@3rachaeffects](https://twitter.com/3rachaeffects)

3racha aren’t villains or the bad guys, but they aren’t the superheroes either, they're in the grey area, if you will.

It started with Chan, as most things did, a freak accident forced his powers to jumpstart and placed a large X mark on his back.

His parents are far from morally good, they ran a crime circle and were most likely connected to the black market. His father was what considered a non-magus, or a non-magic person, a person who did not have any kind of power, non-magi make up almost half of the world’s population. His mother however was an illusionist, a person who is able to manipulate others into seeing or hearing what they want them to.

Despite his father not having any sort of power, he still was powerful. He could hold a fight against a person with a high-ranking power easily, with the help of special weapons built by him, of course.

Chan was expected to be a non-magus such as his father, seeing as most people with powers show signs of their power at the age of 6-12, while there are cases of late bloomers they aren’t common so the chances of Chan actually having powers were quite slim.

So when so-called superheroes broke into their home when Chan was 16, his father has immediately told him to run into his room and escape out of the window to a friend’s house father away from their house. Just as Chan reached the stairs to run into his room he heard the curling scream of his mother forcing him to freeze.

He felt it, he felt the blood seeping out of his mother and it made him feel sick. The smell of her blood seemed familiar but it was mixed with the smell of someone else, most likely the blood of one of the heroes. His head was spinning but the only thing he was able to focus on was how strong the blood smells.

As if in a haze, Chan started creeping back towards the living room, he felt as if he wasn’t controlling his body, rather, being controlled by an invisible entity. The closer he got to the room the stronger he felt the blood, it was almost as if he could see the veins of everyone in there. His mother didn't have much time to live it was obvious by how faint her pulse felt, as soon as Chan rounded the corner he was attacked, pinned into the wall from his neck, by one of the heroes.

The eyes of said hero didn't hold any remorse, as if they didn't force a woman to bleed to death because of a gaping hole in her stomach, as if they aren't pinning a mere child by the neck. If you were to ask Chan, he’d deny that this scene was the reason for his hatred of heroes, he would assure you that this scene only solidified it.

Chan was running out of breath, he would start to struggle against the hero if he stood a chance, but he didn’t. He was a non-magus and the man in front of him obviously had super strength, but there was something inside of him told him to fight back, that he would be able to keep breathing if he did.

With the little strength he had left, Chan raised his shaky hands to place them on the arm that held him in place. The hero chuckled quietly before starting to apply more pressure to finish him off. Chan squeezed the arm, watching it slowly turn blue making the hero shout in pain and drop him.

Regaining his breath Chan moved quickly before the hero could move back to kill him, the blood manipulator was now towering over the crippling hero in front of him. He crouched down next to the hero, forcefully holding his chin to get close to his ear.

“Give my regards to my mother in hell, would you?” Chan whispered into his ear, curling his fist into a tight ball watching the hero scream in agony as the blood in his body ceased to move.

He stood shakingly, the use of his power strained his body but he refused to kneel while there were others of bad blood in his house. Using the wall as support, he continued his way into the living room, the sight in front of him almost made him throw up.

If the smell of blood was prominent outside, it hit ten times stronger inside the room. He felt aware of it all, his mother’s blood that smelled burned from the plasma blast that hit her, to the blood that started trickling out of his nose from the power.

It seemed like a battle took place in the room, bodies of the heroes were scattered with blood splattered all over, his mother’s body was on the side, it was evident that she died from a plasma blast and it made Chan feel sick.

His father wasn’t in better condition, he sat on the ground barely conscious, it looked as if his soul was about to pass at any given moment.

“Dad!” Chan shouted as he slid next to the dying man, his vision was getting blurrier as tears started gathering in his eyes.

“Channie…” his father coughed, “my sweet Channie. You're more powerful than you think you are, listen to me and listen well alright?”

Chan nodded frantically as his father was sent into a coughing fit. “I want you to go as far away as you can, go to Mr Seo’s house, tell him what happened and let him train you, you can do that?’

“Yeah- yeah alright, I can do that” his voice wobbled he sounded unsure but he didn't have a choice.

“Good boy, remember your mother and I love you… so much.” then his body went limp, Chan choked back a sob. He couldn’t feel his pulse nor could he see his blood moving, he was truly alone now.

He stayed where he was in the bloodied room for what felt like hours, only snapping out of it when he heard the distant wails of police sirens. He winced as he hacked, the hero did a number on him and it hurt to even cough, using his voice would deem itself a challenge.

Chan quickly ran up the stairs, or as quickly as he was able to walk, opening the door of his room he rushed to his closet and took the biggest backpack he had. Time is running out and he needs to be out of the house to Mr Seo’s before the police find him.

He tried to only take the necessities, a few pairs of clothes, his pills, toothbrush, and whatever else he could think off. By the time he had managed to close his bag, the sirens were extremely close.

Cursing, he continued to his parents’ room, if he wasn’t going to come back home he might as well get something to remember them by right? He rummaged around their room feeling a tad bit guilty for it but he continued nonetheless.

There were heavy knocks on the door, followed by “police open up” Chan cursed again before taking the things he found and could carry, his dad’s carved pocket blade, the two rings his parents owned that signified their crime gang status, and his mother’s pendant necklace which was passed down from many generations.

Now the only thing he had to do was leave the house, that was now filled with police officers, there was no way he could go downstairs without getting caught. The only other exit was to jump out of the window, he sighed, of course, he had to _jump out of a fucking second story window._ He unlocked the window of the room and peered down, why is the ground so far away?

If he was in his room he would be able to jump onto the lower roof or even a tree but he can’t risk getting caught, so doing what any kid his age that watched far too many movies would do, he decided to tie the bedsheets and blankets in the room to use as a makeshift rope. He had to admit it was a bit difficult seeing he had quite a heavy backpack and he was pressed for time, but he had managed to make a semi-sturdy rope and slide down without it falling apart.

As he ran as far away as his feet could take him, the police had opened the door to his parent’s room, only to find an open window and a note.

—————

_“After the tragic death of three heroes, Griffen, Phantom, and Wildflame, the public started demanding answers after the police refused to explain the events that lead to the passing of the heroes. The refusal has caused protests to happen in multiple police stations located in Seoul until the police have made the information public._

_The head of the police department, Nam Changwoo, had come out with the information just last night regarding this situation. ‘The death of the three heroes had been tragic and unexpected. Their deaths had occurred during a fight against wanted criminals, Bang Yoohyun and Bang Eunha. Although by the time the police forces had arrived at the scene, both the criminals and the heroes were found dead with only a note left behind after the house was searched.’ ”_

_“The note, however, had thrown people off, after a picture of it was leaked on social media it became a largely talked about subject. The note was unable to be traced back to anyone but it is suspected that the son of the bangs’ was behind it, the note read,_

_‘The death of your beloved heroes were well deserved, they were corrupted by greed and would do so much to get their hands on fame. They kill and then die, isn't that the cycle of a hero anyway? This note was written for one reason, to make myself known, perhaps I’ll stray on the down low but it doesn't mean I'm not here. Consider me a weedkiller, I’ll pull out the bad seeds of your beloved heroes. —Half-Blood’_

_‘Half-Blood’ had become a huge internet mystery, with many arguments and question being thrown here and there about the alleged supervillain, people question if they were a villain or considered a hero, while others question who is behind the alias, furthering the situa-”_

Chan sighed as he turned off the tv, the idea of ‘Half-Blood’ was a terrible idea seeing how much media coverage it has gotten. He was currently at a motel just on the outskirts of the town, he had thankfully managed to take both his parent’s wallets and withdrew all the money from the cards before they get cancelled or he gets tracked through them, meaning he wouldn't be short on money any time soon.

The place he was staying at was a small motel owned by a sweet couple, when they had seen him enter in limping and covered in blood they rushed to help him without asking _too_ many questions, he would have to thank them before he left to continue his journey to the Seos.

The Seo household was two towns away meaning he had to take frequent breaks unless he was able to get a vehicle to get there quicker, he supposed could get a motorbike, although it would be quite challenging seeing he was still a minor, but a bit of cash always did the trick right?

Getting ready to go out, Chan hid his bag before closing and locking the door to his motel room, better safe than sorry, he walked down the corridor towards the lobby where Mrs Park would be.

“Hey Mrs park, do you know any near motor shop?”

“Oh! Hi Chan dear, I believe there's one just around the corner. Why do you ask?”

“I have a couple of things I need to get from there but I haven't found any shops on my way here”

“Alright I suppose but stay safe, this isn't the best part of town”

“I will bye Mrs Park!” he said as he exited the motel lobby, he walked leisurely on his way to the shop as he tried to remember what his mom taught him about writing a motorbike, his mom, he missed her. He shook his head, he had to stay focused, what happened happened and he can’t do anything about that, plus this really isn't the best time to think about it.

After walking around for a couple of more minutes he found the shop Mrs Park was talking about, the black coloured shop stands out next to the shops next to it (a bright pink bakery and a beige cafe) it would be hard to miss it.

The shop was quiet when he entered, the black exterior matched its interior as the place was mostly black, with tools hung up and a glass desk with a register in the back of the room, which held a sleeping boy on it.

Chan coughed as he walked towards the desk, his heavy footsteps echoed around the room. The boy however, did not even flinch in his sleep. Standing in front of the desk, Chan knocked on it in hopes it wakes the sleeping boy.

Somehow, the kid still didn’t wake up. Chan pinched the bridge of his nose, he needed to get this damn motorbike so he can leave this fucking place so the police don’t catch up. Sighing, he slammed both his hands onto the desk, shaking the boy awake.

The boy, who jumped upon being woken up glared at Chan which he returned just as intense. “What the fuck?” The kid slurred, hands steadily growing more red.

Chan kept his neutral expression as he glanced down at the kid’s hand. “You were sleeping and refused to wake up, terrible customer service if you ask me.” He said looking back at the kid, “and you really shouldn’t go around parading the fact that you have pyrokinesis.”

“Oh shit.” Was all the kid said as he looked down at his hands which was cracking with lines that looked like molten lava. “Sorry ‘bout that, so how can I help you.” He said sheepishly.

“You sell motorbikes, right?”

“Yeah we do, what kind of bike are you looking for”

—————

Why was getting a bike such a tedious process? Chan just wanted a bike that would handle long distance and maybe a bit of rocky terrain but there’s millions of types and models he was going to go crazy.

After what felt like years (it was half an hour), Chan finally settled on a bike Jisung, the kid, recommended. He doesn’t really remember what it’s called all he knew was it was an adventure touring bike, and it was fairly expensive.

Jisung, as Chan came to learn, was extremely talkative. He’d talk about anything and everything, he talked about how he’s going to leave the seaside city they were currently in since his parents were going to kick him out regardless (“I’d rather leave than give them the satisfaction of kicking me out, you know?” Chan didn’t in fact know).

“You really shouldn’t be telling a stranger all of that” Chan said as Jisung was cleaning the bike he was going to take.

“Yeah, but you’re not a stranger, hyung”

Did Chan mention that Jisung can also get people to talk? It was freaky. If Chan didn’t know he was a fire manipulator he would’ve thought his power was charmspeak.

“You know very little about me, Jisung.”

“it's still more than I know about anyone that lives here,”

Silence fell on them as Jisung finished doing whatever he was doing on the bike in the garage, they walked back to the front desk so Chan can pay.

“Can I come with you?” Jisung blurted out when Chan handed over the money.

“Excuse me?”

“Can I leave with you?”

“Jisung-”

“No, hear me out. I’m not staying in this place for long and you’re leaving for a couple towns over right? When you get to your destination I’ll leave you alone, I promise!”

“You can’t come with a stranger, Sung”

“But you’re not a stranger.”

This kid is so hard headed, Chan sighed again, he was going to get a headache from the 13 year old. He weighed his options, on one hand he can help Jisung leave a rather toxic place and he promised to leave him when they got to their location, on the other hand he didn’t trust Jisung fully.

“Fine, but after we get to the place you leave.”

Jisung nodded his head so aggressively Chan thought he was going to get dizzy. “I’m going to go get my bag, thank you so much, hyung!”

What did Chan get himself into.

—————

“Hyung, nine o’clock,” Jisung hissed as he walked towards the bike. They were currently at a gas station since Chan had to refuel the bike. Jisung had went into the small convenience store to get them something to eat.

“How many of them” Chan muttered back, trying to make himself look busy with the bike. He and Jisung have created a system over the past week they were traveling together, with the police trying to track both of them down for illegal use of powers since they haven’t registered them in, they had to come up with something that could save them quickly. 

Jisung once asked Chan why can’t they go register their powers, Chan replied by telling him they had rare powers and they’d be forced under heavy surveillance by the government to make sure their powers aren’t used, ever.

“Four from what I can see, I think there’s one or two hiding in their cars.”

“Fuck, alright get on we need to get on the road in case we accidentally destroy anything,”

Chan turned on the bike as Jisung hopped on, looking for an exit. The cars were horribly camouflaged if you asked Chan, big cars huddled up together in a gas station’s parking lot at 2 in the morning is very suspicious, and the officers were wearing their bulletproof vests for goodness’s sake.

“Hang on,” he said as the bike roared to life, out of the corner of his eye he can see the officers getting ready to attack, their hands on the hidden guns and their postures tense. “This is going to be a bumpy ride.”

Let’s just say, they might become wanted after Chan ordered Jisung to burn their cars on the outskirts road.

—————

They were nearing the Seo household, Chan has created a bond with Jisung over their journey, he felt selfish for wanting Jisung to stay with him.

“The Seos’ house is half an hour away from here, right?” Jisung asked, with a mouthful of waffles. Jisung had complained about wanting breakfast so they stopped at a diner to get breakfast, or well, brunch.

“Yeah they’re at the outskirts of town, and Jisungie for the love of all that’s good chew before you speak.” ‘Jisungie’ was also a new thing.

Swallowing the food, Jisung continued, “ ‘for the love of all that's good’ that ironic coming from you” taking a sip of his milkshake that's way too sugary for Chan’s liking. “Then you can drop me off at the inn near here.”

Chan frowned, he forgot about their deal. He got too accustomed to traveling with Jisung, but a deal is a deal he supposed.

“You don’t have to leave, you know.” Curse him and his huge mouth.

Jisung’s head snapped up to look at Chan, eyes blown wide open. “Hyung but our deal-”

“I know, we promised you’ll be out of my hair by the time we arrived. But I’m just saying if you want to stay with me I don’t mind”

“Are- are you sure I won’t be a bother?”

“You would never be bothersome Jisungie”

“Then I’d to stay with you, hyung!”

—————

“Why is the house on top of a fucking hill,” grumbled Jisung. They had to get off the bike when they got to the hill because Chan didn’t trust himself to not flip them over going up.

Chan just shrugged, they were near the top and the house was quite visible but man does his thighs burn, maybe he should start working out.

“It’s probably safer or something,”

The hill wasn’t that high, but the exhaustion of the long journey was slowing kicking them in the ass, and Jisung had a knack for complaining.

The house was mostly in view from where they stood, they were just a couple of steps from seeing the full thing. As much as he wanted to take a break, Chan decided that it’s better to get up there, talk to Mr Seo and then get proper rest.

“Hyung, am I going crazy or is there a wolf here?”

“What?”

“On the porch of the house,” Chan looked up there was, indeed, a dark grey wolf napping in the swinging chair on the porch. Chan used to come to the Seo’s a lot as a kid so this wasn’t a rare sight for him, he supposed the wolf only got bigger.

“Oh, that’s Changbin,” he said nonchalantly. “Wait, I did tell you the Seos are shapeshifters, right?” He turned to look at Jisung, who squeaked out a no.

“Don’t worry about him, Changbin wouldn’t hurt a fly” he said, rubbing Jisung’s shoulder to comfort the boy. Chan set his bike near the house before the two made their way to the porch, Jisung taking less confident strides than Chan is.

“Hey Binnie,” Chan whispered, scratching behind the wolf’s ears. Upon hearing his name Changbin opened an eye and huffed, after shaking his head, the wolf opened his eyes completely to look at the two who woke him up.

Jisung seemed to shrink when the wolf locked eyes with him, before turning to Chan as if asking if the boy would cause any harm.

“Changbin, this is Jisung. Jisung, Changbin.” Chan unhelpfully.

The wolf, Changbin, hopped off the chair and looked Chan dead in the eyes as he quickly shifted back into human form, with bone cracking noise so loud Jisung was particularly scared for the shifter.

“Do you have to shift so loudly every time I come over?” Chan grimaced

“How else would I gross you out?”

“You’re annoying.” Chan sighed, “anyway, Jisung this is Seo Changbin the son of Mr Seo. Changbin, this is Jisung a fire manipulating stray I picked up on my way here.”

“Hey! You asked me to stay with you!”

“It’s nice to meet you, Jisung” Changbin chuckled. “Let’s go inside?”

—————

The boys settled down at the Seo household, Chan staying in Changbin’s room (“just like old times!”

“Chan, ‘old times’ was 5 years ago, we can’t both fit in my bed”

“not with that attitude we can't!” they both did, in fact, end up fitting in the small bed.). Jisung took the guest bedroom because Chan refused to let him sleep on the floor of Changbin’s room.

When Jisung and Chan arrived at the Seos’ it was just before the sunset so after speaking with Mr Seo and getting their sleeping arrangements Jisung was sure that he would pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Turns out, his head absolutely hates him! So he laid in the bed, probably burning holes into the wall from how long he glared at it. Every time he checked the alarm clock on the bedside table the numbers would skip ten or so minutes.

He thought about going outside for a bit but he decided against it, the stairs were extremely creaky he'd wake up everyone trying to go downstairs, and he doesn't have the energy for it.

His second option was to go to Chan, Changbin’s room was right across the hall and if he chickened out his temporary room is right there.

Walking down the hall to the other room made him feel like he was 6 again, holding his stuffed bunny as he made his way to his parents’ room because he had a nightmare. The nightmares hardly stopped after that but when he got his powers his parents made it obvious they wanted as little to do with him as possible.

Although, this time he wasn’t home and his bunny wasn’t with him, it was just him and people who are like him under one household. He didn’t realize how long he was standing in front of the bedroom door, not until Changbin opened it and jumped.

“Jisung? It’s 3 am what are you doing?” Changbin whispered, closing the door behind him so they wouldn’t disturb Chan who was quite the light sleeper.

“I didn’t mean to bother you, Hyung. I was just going to sleep with Channie Hyung. I couldn’t sleep and now that I’m saying it out loud make this seem dumb.”

“Don’t wake up Chan he hasn’t been sleeping well.” Jisung deflated at the comment, that’s right Chan has hardly been sleeping when they were traveling here, but before he could say anything, Changbin quickly commented. “How about this, I’m going downstairs to get myself a glass of water. Get comfy on my bed Chan slept on the floor regardless.”

“Are you sure I wouldn’t bother you? I can go back to the guest room,”

“It wouldn’t bother me Sung don’t worry about it, go now” Changbin shooed him inside the room as he continued down the stairs.

The room was dimly lit, the light of the moon was coming from the opened window which made the room feel calm. Jisung quickly made his way to the bed, being mindful of his steps so he doesn’t step on Chan.

Changbin’s bed wasn’t that big, he worried for a second it wouldn't fit both of them but got under the covers regardless. He took a deep breath and let the tension seep out of his body, and maybe, just maybe it made him feel like he was 6 again hiding under the covers of his parents’ bed from the imaginary monsters in his dreams.

His brain, now overfilled with sleep, didn’t realize or react to the other body that slipped under the covers with it, nor did it react to when that body pulled him just a bit closer.

—————

“Should we wake him up?” A loud voice woke Jisung from his sleep.

“I think you already did with your loud voice, dipshit.” A quieter voice said. Jisung let a small whine as he turned and pushed his head into something warm to block the sunshine. His body shook a bit as the blob of warmth chuckled.

“Jisungie you need to get up,”

“No…” he mumbled dragging out the ‘o’ “just five more minutes,”

“Chan I guess we have to eat breakfast without him,”

“NO...” he whined again, this time louder. “Don’t go,”

“Alright you big baby let’s go,” the other voice grunted as Jisung was suddenly lifted from his previous warmth. He opened his eyes a bit to see Changbin getting up from the bed next to where he was.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Changbin said, Jisung still too tired to comprehend what’s going on just mumbled a good morning back before letting his eyes fall shut again as Chan carried him downstairs.

—————

Through the years the three have trained together, they grew to create a bond. Chan and Jisung arrived at the Seos’ household when they were 16 and 13 respectively, he was glad Seos let them stay, he didn’t know what would have happened to them if they hadn’t, but he tried not to dwell on those ideas for too long.

Now, they were older, more experienced and more mature (to some extent at least). Chan was almost 22, somehow he survived this long and kept Jisung alive with him.

‘Half-Blood’ hasn’t made any sort of comeback since the note many years ago, Chan was too busy making sure his boys were learning and taking care of themselves.

_His boys_ that’s a thing he hated to admit, how he fell in love with his two best friends? The ones who he’d die for in a heartbeat?

At first it was just a slight crush, he thought it would die out soon enough. Spoiler alert: it never did. He noticed a lot of the habits the boys had even before the crushes but now it felt like it was ten times worse.

It didn’t help when both Jisung and Changbin came to him at different times to ask for help on the crush on the other, nor did it help when they actually started dating.

Chan joked about third wheeling, he wasn’t wrong. They joked about Chan just being a bitter single person, and they weren’t wrong either. So Chan learned to ignore the urges to hold Jisung’s hand, or kiss Changbin on the lips.

So even with their unbreakable bond, Chan still somehow felt like an outcast, just a tiny bit.

—————

It was a rather sunny day, Jisung was sitting a bit farther on the grass watching Chan train. Changbin ran inside to get water for the three of them just after he took a break.

Fixated on the training man in front of him, Jisung didn’t notice Changbin walking towards him until he plopped down onto the grass and handed Jisung a bottle.

“Thanks.” Jisung said as he drank a bit from the bottle, with his eyes still looking at Chan, Jisung spoke. “Hey babe, you know how we have the same taste in men?”

“Chan?” Changbin asked understandingly.

“Chan.” Jisung sighed before nodding.

“Yeah, I get that I mean _look_ at him”

Jisung giggled and slapped Changbin on the arm lightly, “we should really do something about this,”

“What? Like confess,”

“You do it,”

“What if we do it both?”

“And have him explode? I like my men to stay in one piece,”

“What are you guys talking about?” Chan asked, trying to catch his breath a bit from sparring with the mannequin Changbin’s dad animated.

“Just talking about how you can probably squish jisung with how muscular you got,” Changbin snorted throwing Chan a bottle of water.

“It’s not true and you know it!”

“Keep telling yourself that, Sung”

“You can’t both gang up on me this isn’t fair,”

—————

“So are you ready to make your official debut as ‘Half-Blood’ the maybe super villain” Jisung asked, as he helped Chan get his new suit on.

“ _The maybe super villain_ ” Changbin parroted from across the room where he was also putting on his suit giggling a bit he continued, “shut up, I hate you.”

“You don’t but whatever you say,” Jisung shot back. “You’re good to go, hyung,”

“Jisung these suits are amazing,” Chan admired, looking at himself in the wall mirror.

“Thanks it only took many sleepless nights,” Jisung beamed, “and it also brings out your nonexistent ass!”

Changbin gasped in mock horror, “Jisung! You can’t say that, hyung will realise he doesn’t have an ass!”

“Screw you both of you, I’m going back to being solo. Goodbye.” Chan made a motion to leave the room but got blocked by Changbin who more or less jumped onto him.

“ _Hyung_ , You can’t leave me with- with _him!_ ” 

“I take full offense to that!” Jisung said, even with his back turned towards them they can hear the smile in his voice.

“Well, when you’re both ready we need to go find a certain Song Jaewoo scum,”

—————

“Alright, I’ll ask one more time Woo.” Chan, or Half-Blood, sighed. “Where are they.”

“I’ve told you this before and I’ll say it again, I won’t snitch.”

“You’re in a room with a blood manipulator, a fire manipulator, and a shapeshifter, tied up to a pole, with no way to fight back. Yet you refuse to tell us the location of the warehouse.”

“I am loyal to my clan,” the other sneared. “You won’t get a word out of me.”

“Well, we have all night to coax it out of you.”

—————

The tied up man looked down to cough up blood, Half-Blood grabbed him by the hair to force him to look into the other’s dangerous eyes.

“Are you willing to talk now?”

The man nodded quickly, coughing up more blood making his eyes water. “At the far East edge of the industrial district, warehouse 12”

“Now that wasn’t too hard, was it?” Chan purred before turning back to the other two, “Raven, go check the warehouse to make sure Woo here isn’t lying?”

Changbin, or Raven, quickly turned into his namesake and flew out of the window. The industrial district isn’t far from where they’re at, they were hiding in one of the less populated areas between the districts, so they’ll be able to catch the public’s attention but not enough to help the man escape.

_“Found them, there’s a total of 8 kidnapped people from what I can see, the place is slightly guarded but that won’t be too much of a problem.”_ Changbin spoke over the intercom.

“Try to get rid of as many as you can, we’ll follow up soon.” Ember, Jisung, replied.

“Thank you for you rather- _hesitant_ cooperation, Song Jaewoo.” Chan said sweetly, before standing up from his crouched position and opening the door to leave the building. “Ember, be a dear and clean this up for us?”

“It would be my absolute pleasure,” Ember replied. As Chan walked through the door, the building burst into flames, with Jisung walking out pretending to clean dust off his gloved hand. 

Chan stopped for a second, taking out his father’s pocket knife and carving four words on the wall on the wall near the burning building. _Half-Blood, Ember, Raven, 3racha._

“Let’s go.”

—————

Chan grunted as he fell into the armchair in their apartment’s living room. “Where the Fuck did they get guns from.”

“Hyung, can you make sure you don’t bleed anymore? I’ll get the bullet out.” Jisung said once he came back into the room with a first aid kit.

“I mean, they were guarding people who were most likely going to be thrown into the dark web or something.”

Chan only groaned in response to Jisung as he managed to pull the bullet out, quickly wrapping it up to stop the bleeding completely.

“You’re so reckless,” Changbin sighed moving into the living room from the doorway towards Chan, “one day you’ll get yourself killed! I don’t know what I’d do with you!”

“I’m just looking out for you two,” Chan replied irritated, face slowly inching towards Changbin’s as if challenging him to back down.

“So you push yourself into immediate danger?!”

“Why do you care so much if I get hurt anyway!”

“You absolute fucking moron.” Changbin snarled, grabbing a fist full of Chan’s muscle shirt pulling him forward into a hard kiss. “We care because we _love you.”_ He said when they pulled back, voice going much softer.

“Oh,”

“Uh, hello? Where are my angry kisses then?”

————— ~~~~

So maybe they're morally in the grey area, and maybe it did start with Chan, but it continued with the three of them, as a team. And for all that the public is concerned about, 3racha are both good guys andand the bad ones.


End file.
